-You're not alone-
by Freedom Rose
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire were fighting again- but this time Grantaire went too far. It is just a huge fluff between Enjolras and Grantaire.


The rain was banging against the windows in the café Musain. But it didn't disturb the young students inside. They were listing to their leader, who was holding a speech which was so fervent that even the drunkard Gantaire stopped drinking and started listening.

"…And this Mon Amies, is our answer for a better future! For everyone! We will fight for equality, brotherhood and especially freedom!" Everyone clapped enthusiastically and Feuilly and Bahorel whistled in joy and respect for their friend, who was blessed with his gift of speaking. As Enjolras climbed down the table he was standing on, almost everyone patted on his shoulder in pure pride. Even Grantaire smiled at him and screamed: " To your health mighty leader!"

But the words were without contumely, he meant it serious. Everyone rejoin the skoal. Enjolras blushed and sat down very fast. His friend Combeferre smiled proudly at him and blinked at him. Courfeyrack and Jean came and took each with an arm around his shoulders. "This was so amazing! I can't believe how good your speeches are!" Enjolras blushed even more. "It was nothing…"

"Stop playing everything down! You know we will get the people tomorrow! They will rise and will fight with us!" Courfeyrack ran back to Bahorel and the others. Only Combeferre and Grantaire stayed with him. Enjolras wanted to write a new speech as he was interrupted by the drunkard's words.

"Too bad that no one will come and listen to your words." The words were only whispered and no one should ever hear them but Enjolras and Combeferre did anyway. The medical student sank his drink and starred at the table, while Enjolras looked at his friend in disbelief.

"What was that?" Grantaire looked down at the table; his eyes never left his glass. "What did you just say?" In Enjolras words were the anger clear to hear but also his hurt and this was new for both of them. "Enjolras look.." "Now, tell me! What did you say? I heard it. If you do not belief in the cause, why are you here?"

His voice sounded angrier and he clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles were white. It was Grantaire's turn to get angry now. He didn't mean it in an evil way it was just the alcohol and the fact that both, Enjolras and Grantaire, were fighting all the time. "Oh come on Enjolras, don't be an idiot! You are far more intelligent as you are showing now! Everyone knows it that it is just a stupid ideal you're dreaming off! So don't play dumb! What are you expecting? The people don't want to be rescued if they're not able to see it by themselves and they don't want to be rescued by a boy like you!"

"So enlighten me! Why are you here?" "Because I want to warn my friends. I don't want to watch them die for your stupid cause!" Everyone was silent.

The pressure was so thick that they could taste it. The les Amis knew that Grantaire and Enjolras were both thickheads and they were fighting a lot but this time was so worse like it wasn't in a very long time.

"Are you out of your mind? How dare you to talk to me like that! Sometimes I am really thinking why you're attending an university if you're not able to think straight! You're just a stupid drunkard and nothing more!"

Combeferre closed his eyes, both went too far, much too far. Courfeyrack's smile and lucky expression vanished instantly from his face. Bahorel looked down; he didn't know whom he wanted to stop first: Enjolras or Grantaire. Joly took Feuillys hand, who started to cry silently.

"If I am just a stupid drunkard then I will better go! I've enough of this circus!" Grantaire tried his best to conceal his hurt, but Combeferre saw it right away. "Enough now! Both of you!" He stood up to stand between the two but it was already too late. "Yes fuck off Grantaire! We don't need you here either way."

Grantaire turned around one more time: "You know what Enjolras: The people won't come because they don't believe in a better future, they don't believe your cause, they don't share your dreams and mostly they don't believe in you! Just like your father did, he doesn't believe in you either, that's why he burned all the bridges to you!"

Everyone and everything went silent after that outburst. To speak in that way about the relationship between Enjolras and his father was a blow below the belt. But before anyone could say something Grantaire grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the café. Combeferre looked at Enjolras, while Bahorel went after Grantaire. The leader examined the floor for a minute, and the medical student knew right away that there were tears in his eyes he wanted to hide. He wanted to go to him, to comfort him and if just to take him in his arms but he knew that Enjolras would shook him off, especially in his state. So he kept quiet and delayed the talk for later.

Courfeyrack was the first who spook: "Maybe we should go home everyone! Everyone is tired and worn out. We'll see each other tomorrow in the lecture or in the café." Courfeyrack knew that Combeferre wanted to talk in private to his friend and that Enjolras was bushed for today. Joly and the others went without another word, Courfeyrack squeezed Combeferre's arm as a sign to wish him luck for the upcoming talk, while he gave 'fey a sad smile.

Enjolras hurried to his place, where he sat down, trying to write a new speech, but he couldn't find the words. He sat on his chair with his quill in his hand, but his mind was miles away and in his eyes were still the hurt to see.

"Enjolras…Enjolras look at me please. Enjolras!" The latter still didn't look at him. "Enjolras!" Combeferre tried to grab his friend at his shoulder but he twisted himself out of the medical student's grab. "Enjolras listen to me! Grantaire didn't mean anything! It was only a fight. You always fight, it is nothing new, so don't let it go to your heart. What he screamed- it wasn't true. None of it was. Please Enjolras!"

Finally the latter looked up. "I know. It is alright. He didn't mean anything. I am fine." _Here we are again. God Enjolras let it be for once and admit that the fight and the words are hurting you! _

But no words were to hear, only the sound of the scratching quill on the paper. "Enjolras please, let us talk about it! I can see how it's hurting you!" "What? Grantaire spook his opinion out loud. That's what we do here, right? We discuss things and share opinions. Seriously I am fine. And to be honest I want to work now on my essay a little bit and be for myself. I will see you tomorrow." With that Enjolras looked down again and started to write. Combeferre knew that the talk was already over before it could actually begin.

Enjolras blinked again. And again and again. But how much he blinked he couldn't get his tears from streaming down his cheeks. He wasn't able to read his essay anymore, because the ink was blurred. And he was angry because of that.

_Your're crying over his stupid words again. The drunkard's words. You're such a weakling. Your father was right…_

But this made him crying much harder and he bit down on his lip to bar himself from crying out loud. He would never admit it but the words, spoken by a friend, hurt him much. It was one thing if Grantaire talked about a lost cause but bringing his father into it, in front of everyone, was another story. They all knew that Enjolras had sore spot but to bring him up in front of his friends was just too much for him right now. But the harder he dispraised himself, the harder he had to cry. So he didn't hear the person until he felts how a strong hand touched his shoulder.

Grantaire didn't look where he went to. He was so angry that his only wish was to get out. "Well done my friend!" He turned around. Behind him was Bahorel who looked rather pissed.

"Come on Bahorel back off! I am not in the mood for talking right now!" "Yes, I think you ´talked´ enough for today. Was that really necessary?" "He wanted to know what I was saying!" "Please spare me by your poor excuses!"

"Bahorel he wasn't innocent either!" "I know, what he said was not okay, but what you did…Bringing up his father! Seriously? Was that really necessary?"

Grantaire was silent after that. Guilt was knocking inside him. He knew that Bahorel was right. Mentioning Enjolras father and that for everyone was not appropriate. Suddenly he felt so sick that he wanted to drink his emotions down with the strongest alcohol he could find.

"Maybe you're right. It was not okay to talk about his father." "Maybe? Grantaire I could beat you right now, seriously! Go back to apologize!" "Not tonight. I am still too angry and Combeferre will get him to their apartment by now. I will talk tomorrow to him!" "I hope so. If I'll find out, that you did not I will kick your arse!" Bahorel words were disarmed by his smile and his softly touch on Grantaire's shoulder. "You are friends. You just need to remember that from time to time."

After that Grantaire needed desperately some drinks; maybe to forget this fight or maybe to pluck up courage for the next morning. A fortiori he was surprised as he found Enjolras still sitting in the café on his ordinary place by the window. But he was more surprised as he recognized that he was crying. His Apollo was crying. He made his way slowly to his friend and touched his shoulder. "Enjolras?"

Enjolras rushed from the chair and made a few steps backwards. He wiped his tears away and looked at Grantaire in shock. "What are you doing here?" His voice sounded more hurt than he actually wanted to. He tried to stand straight and not to show any weakness.

"I could ask you the same. Where is Combeferre?" "He left." Enjolras turned around again and started to pack up his belongings. "Enjolras listen.." "Now, there is nothing to listen to." "Yes there is." Grantaire wanted to turn Enjolras around, but the latter smacked his hands away. "Grantaire back off!" "Enjolras we need to talk to." "There is absolutely nothing to talk about. We're done!" "I know that this fight meant not nothing to you! God dammit I heard you crying!"

"That is not true! Your drunkenness makes you think that. That is how it's going with your drunkbolts."

Grantaire laughed. "You can't mock me with your words, but nice try. I guess I was the one who hurt you the most tonight and I wanted to apologize. It wasn't fair to bring up your relationship…" Enjolras eyes glared with anger. "You know nothing about me!", he spitted out.

"My dear friend you may not talk much about yourself, but I have eyes and ears which are working perfectly fine and I know you. And I heard you crying as I came up the stairs, so don't take me for a fool!" Grantaire words were also angry again. "Well if that isn't a surprise." The blondehead smirked evil.

The latter came closer and Enjolras flinched off automatically. "I know you're hurt, and I know that I shouldn't say the things I said. I was angry and you too. We were fighting like we used to do. But I hope that you will understand that I didn't mean anything; at least not the thing with your father. I am sorry."

Enjolras looked down. He couldn't bear to look up, meeting his friend's eyes. He knew that he was still crying inside and that he was ashamed of himself. "Hey my friend," Grantaire turned Enjolras head up with two fingers under his chin. "I am really sorry. You're not a failure and you're not, and I repeat it for you and your headiness, you are not a fool who lead us straight to death!"

At this point Enjolras broke out in tears and realized that Grantaire pulled him into his strong arms.

"It is alright my friend. Everything gonna be alright! We're fine!" Enjolras cried so hard, every pent up emotions broke out and he found shelter in his friend's arms. "Shhh Enjolras. We're fine, everything is alright." "No it is not", the latter pushed forth. "What is wrong Enjolras?"

"You are right." "What? What do you mean?" Grantaire turned his friend's head in his hand so that he was able to look him in the eye. "You're right.", he whispered. Grantaire frowned. "As much as I am glad to hear it, but what do you mean exactly?" "I will lead my friends to death. And it will be my fault!"

Grantaire's hold got even stronger, if it was possible. "What? Care to explain yourself? No you will look at me!" He held a hand under the bolndehead's head and watched him closely. "What do you mean?"

Enjolras wanted to look down again but figured out he couldn't. "I..Sometimes I.." "Enjolras whatever you're about to tell me you don't need to fear. I swear that I won't tell anyone or bring it up in another fight, which we'll have again no doubt." Beside his tears Enjolras had to smile about it.

"Sometimes I am thinking that or I fear that nothing will figure out. That everything will fail, that I am a failure to the people- who is not good enough to lead them. Look at me, I am crying all over your shirt and I shall run a revolution?!"

Grantaire took his friend in his arms again, holding him so close that he could feel the shaking in his friend, hearing his heartbeat. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again Julien Enjolras! Never ever again let me hear this! You're not a failure, never. You're the strongest person I know and everyone who says different- I will smash them to the ground and they don't deserve you."

"But.." Grantaire shook Enjolras. "

There are no buts or doubts! Your father is an arse for not seeing you and your main folded talents." "But I will be alone in the end!", Enjolras sobbed. "Enjolras I am with you! You're not alone!" He gave his friend a light kiss on the head and held him for the rest of the night.

**Okay there it is- a little one-shot between Enjolras and Grantaire. I will update my other story as well, maybe tomorrow because I have no university=) I hope you liked it and please leave a comment, because I love reading reviews:D**

**Bye Freedom Rose**


End file.
